South By South West
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Epsisode, South by South West.
1. How'd You Do That?

_**Tony ( to Gibbs)**__: How'd you do that?_

_--_

The plane ride back to DC was longer than Gibbs would've liked. "Keep talking like Clint Eastwood, and you can be damn sure I'll make your day…its last."

Tony sighed. "Oh come on boss, you have to admit that whole scene in the desert got your blood flowing just a little?"

Gibbs remained silent.

"I mean watching you go toe to toe with that chopper…it crashing behind the mountains. Saving the damsel in distress. It was awesome."

Gibbs couldn't help but notice the child-like tone in his voice. "If you want I can leave you back in the desert?"

"Very funny boss." Tony went quiet for a few minutes. "But seriously, I mean how'd you do that? That was totally straight out of a movie…"

"What movie?"

"I haven't figured it out yet. But it has to be in a movie somewhere…"

"Well how about you shut up until you figure it out?"

Tony sighed. "Geez boss, you don't have to be rude. I was just giving you a compliment."

"Well don't." He glared at his Agent for a few moments before reclining his seat.

Tony was momentarily defeated until the woman beside him couldn't help but eaves drop.

"So he shot down a helicopter?"

Tony had to smile. "Oh yeah, he's like a slightly younger Clint don't you think?"

The woman examined Gibbs for a moment. "Definitely."

Tony picked up on her tone. "I was there too you know?"

"So why didn't you take the chopper down?"

He went silent for a few seconds. "I uh, well he had a better angle. I was busy keeping the woman we were protecting…protected."

"So you were hiding while he risked his life?"

"Well not necessarily, you see I took a few shots that distracted the bad guys…long enough for him to get to the gun and take the shot."

"Then you're like the sidekick?"

Tony glanced to his right and although something told him Gibbs wasn't asleep he responded anyhow. "Actually I taught him everything he knows." But with one sudden head slap he changed his response. "Now that you mention it, side kick sounds good too…"


	2. Boss? You Okay?

_**McGee**__: Boss you okay? Boss?  
__**Gibbs**__: Yeah, fine here. _

--

"That was good work Tim." He said in passing as he and Tony arrived back at NCIS.

McGee accepted the praise; after all it'd been so long since he'd had any. "Thanks boss." He then watched him express the same sentiment to Ziva and suddenly felt a little less special.

Later that night, Gibbs appeared at McGee's desk unannounced. As if there was any other way with Gibbs. "Need something boss?"

"An explanation."

Tim figured he was referring to how distracted he'd been lately so answered accordingly. "Just lost a bit of money…no big deal."

"Seems to be trend around here." He countered.

"Yeah," McGee replied. "Heck of a coincidence eh?" He almost head slapped himself. "Sorry boss, we don't believe in coincidences." He sighed. "Don't say you're sorry, right…sorry…" he cringed in anticipation for the real head slap but it didn't come.

"You did good work today Tim. That's what I need from you every day…when you walk into those doors it all business. Clear?"

He nodded. "Wont happen again."

"Yes it will."

Tim looked up at him dumbfounded. "But you just said…"

"Since when did every word out of my mouth become gospel Tim?"

He shrugged. "Since always."

Gibbs managed a smile. "You saved our butts today. Remember that the next time life distracts you."

"I will boss."

Gibbs nodded as if he was satisfied with their conversation and retreated behind his desk. "And McGee?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Welcome back."


	3. If You Get That Inheritance

_**Gibbs**__: You gonna be with this Agency much longer? Get that inheritance maybe you'll think about retiring? _

--

"I have an answer boss." Tony stood in front of Gibbs desk determined.

Gibbs looked up. "On how you're gonna come up with the money for that IOU?"

"Well no," Tony sighed. "For the question you asked during the camp fire. Remember?"

Gibbs wanted to get to the point. "Well, what's your answer?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I mean I had to be honest with myself boss…with all that money I could have everything I've ever dreamed of... Move to Hawaii…buy Robin Masters Estate…live in the guest house just for fun…hire a British butler…drive a Ferrari…"

"Free lance as private eye?"

"Investigator boss."

Gibbs managed a smile. "Well good thing you didn't get the money."

"What?" Tony shrugged. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I could've lived my boyhood dream…"

"Dreams don't last DiNozzo…" He stood up and started out of the bull pen.

"If dreams don't, then what does?"

Gibbs turned back with a small smile. "Family."


	4. Why'd You Cover For Me?

_**McGee**__: Why'd you cover for me?_

_**Tony**__: Did I?_

--

"Buy you a drink?" Tim offered as the night winded down.

Tony shrugged. "Might have to buy me more than that Probie."

"Ah, I owe ya one."

"You do?" Tony glanced at him sideways. "Now that's a phrase I'm not use to hearing from you."

"First time for everything."

"Yeah," he replied. "Like almost getting a 24 million dollar inheritance?"

"Something like that," Tim smiled a bit. "I'll go tell the guys…"

"Woah," Tony interrupted. "I'd rather drown my sorrows without Gibbs eagle eye…Abby's concern…Ducky's stories…and Ziva's flirting. Okay, maybe not the last one."

Tim nodded as they walked towards the elevator. "Just the two of us then?"

"Just the two of us Probie…after all, it seems fitting. We've both lost large sums of money…it's time to celebrate."

McGee picked up on the sarcasm. "More like a time to mourn."

Tony threw an arm around his shoulder. "We're gonna need a lot of napkins…"


	5. Didnt Know What To Say To Gibbs

_**Abby**__: I thought you meant a date…was I just jumping t conclusions?...Gosh I didn't know what to say to Gibbs._

Gabby Ahead.

--

"A man is dead Gibbs. Cant this wait?"

He shook his head in silence.

"Gosh," she huffed. "I thought he liked me, you know, liked me, liked me?"

"I got that Abs."

"Then what else is there? If I'm not so concerned with his feelings maybe I don't blow him off until the morning…maybe I agree to the date and it saves his life."

Gibbs stepped towards her. "Or maybe you're lying beside him on that street."

She took in a breath. "Geez Gibbs, I could've gone without that image."

"Well it's a possibility. So stop second guessing your choice and be grateful you're still here to find his killer."

"I guess you're right?"

He looked up at her. "You guess?"

"Okay, okay. You're always right."

Gibbs shook his head. "Not always Abs."

She reached for his arm as he moved towards the door and pulled him back. "Are you admitting you were wrong? You know, about us?"

Gibbs turned back with a sigh. "I question that every day."

"Me too." She replied with a simple shrug and let go of his arm. "I wish…"

"Don't," he put his finger up to quiet her. "Cant do this now."

She continued despite his request. "Then when? They'll always be another killer to catch Gibbs…so tell me, what time would be good for you?"

He stood in silence for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts. "Not today."

She turned away from him and stared back at the photo on the plasma. "He knew."

Gibbs hesitated but took a place beside her.

She continued as she felt his presence coming closer. "He listened to me, he was a friend…but he wanted more." She turned to face Gibbs abruptly. "But I had you. So I kept it professional…and just when I don't have you anymore, it's too late."

He reached up and slid his hand down her face only to watch her move away. "Abs…"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you should just go…we got a killer to catch."

Gibbs eyes shifted to the floor then back towards the plasma. "Did _you_ want more?"

She dried a tear before turning back. "I _always_ did…"

He approached her slowly. "I don't know if I can give you what you want Abs."

"I want _you_..."

The simple response almost made him smile as he examined her. She looked so afraid to hear his answer. "And I want you Abs." He was engulfed in an embrace before he could even finish.

"So this means we're gonna try…I mean really try…like for real this time?"

He assured her with a single kiss and something told them that this time…it _was_ for real.


End file.
